A pixel area of a conventional liquid crystal panel generally uses a cross-shaped transparent conductive electrode as a main trunk, and a strip electrode has an angle of 45 degrees in inspect with the main trunk, and the cross-shaped main trunk is parallel with or perpendicular to a first polarization direction and a second polarization direction. As shown in FIG. 1, because of a twisting effect of liquid crystal, a cross-shaped dark area corresponding to the main trunk will occur in the pixel area and affect a display effect of the liquid crystal panel.
Besides, the twisting direction of liquid crystal is continuously changing, electric fields produced in a middle area and in a side area of the main trunk of the pixel electrode are different from each other, if the main trunk of the pixel electrode is too wide or too long, or the voltage applied on the pixel electrode is not enough, liquid crystal in a center area of the main trunk of the pixel electrode will not twist with an enough angle, and thereby leads to occurrence of an apparent dark area on an area that the main trunk corresponds to, and it reduces transmittance and affects display effect of the liquid crystal panel.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a pixel unit and a liquid crystal display panel to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.